Spider-Man
Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is known as the hero (vigilante,"your friendly neighborhood Spider-man", to some) who, after getting bitten by a genetically enhanced, radioactive spider, gained enhanced reflexes. Spider-Man then made web-shooters and became New York's new vigilante hero who is in search of his parents disappearance and his uncle's killer. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Peter's muscles are stronger and more efficient as a result of the spider's bite. He is shown to be able to easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, destroy his alarm clock by merely hitting it, shattering the backboard of a basketball hoop at school, and doing the same to his front door glass panel when he slammed the door shut, swing at high velocities on a rope or web, and was able to hold a van with one hand while hanging from a web. His strength also allows him to jump higher and farther than a normal human, easily capable of jumping from one building over a street to the next. Spider-Man's strength is great enough to lift 10 tons. *'Superhuman Endurability:' As a result of his mutation, Peter's muscles and flesh are tougher than a normal human. He was capable of surviving fall from hundreds of feet in the air, hit by a tazer, and smashed into brick walls with only minimal injuries and discomfort. *'Superhuman Speed:' He can run much faster than a regular human and can easily catch up to speeding vehicles. *'Superhuman Acrobatics :' Peter's reflexes operate so fast that with the assistance of his Spider-Sense, he is able to easily evade gunfire even from close range he's reflexes are roughly 35 times faster than that of a regular human. Due to his incredible agility and flexibility Peter is extremely acrobatic and is able to preform high jumps, somersaults, flips and the like. *'Superhuman Stamina:' He has a greater stamina than a normal human meaning he can perform physical activities for an extended period. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Peter is able to perfectly balance on any object no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. *'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. His sight, however, appears to be unchanged as he still uses his glasses and later presumably his contacts throughout most of the film. He has however used vibrations to sense potential enemies much like most real spiders. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Peter's metabolism is greater thus allowing him to heal much faster than a normal human. He may also be more immune to toxins and alcohol and drugs or could lose their effects quicker. It is unknown if his healing is fast enough to effect his aging. However he is able to heal from slashes on his chest and gunshot wound to the leg without medical attention. *'Spider Sense:' A tingling sensation in Peter's skull warns him of danger, where it is coming from and how to avoid it noted by a subtle "thunk" that sounds like a combination of someone hitting a base drum once immediately followed by a high pitched bell ringing sound. It seems likely that the stronger the tingling, the more imminent and threatening the danger is and that Peter can ignore it through intense concentration, and if he is exhausted or distracted it can lose some effectiveness. This power is passive and not fully controlled by Peter. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Peter is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. *'Wall-Crawling:' Although not explained at all it's most likely like his Mainstream and Ultimate counterparts where Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger.. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. Abilities *'Genius Intellect:' Peter is very smart, specifically in chemistry and physics. He is smart enough to perfect his father's webbing formula and to construct working mechanical web-shooters. He also apparently solves a formula that is key to creating the formula that mutates Curt Connors into the Lizard. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Peter easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Skilled Combatant:' Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, speed, equilibrium, Spider-sense, and web-shooters, Peter is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops and even the more physically powerful Lizard. Equipment *'Web-Shooters:' Peter created devices out of wrist watch straps and pieess that he could strap to his wrists which were capable of shooting a special web fluid developed by Oscorp. It appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. *'Web Fluid:' The web fluid, developed by Oscorp, is a shear-thinning liquid, virtually solid until a shearing force is applied to it, rendering it fluid, whose exact formula remains unknown, but is rumored to be related to nylon. The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 120 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. After getting his powers, he mysteriously bought the Oscorp Biocable and incorporated the cartridges into his homemade web-shooters. *'Spider-Man Suit:' Using his knitting skills, Peter crafts a suit, made from mostly spandex, that would allow him to be mobile but would keep his identity hidden. However, since the suit is mostly made from spandex, it does not offer much in terms of protection as it can easily be torn by any type of sharp object that comes in contact with it.